Vincent
Eine sternenklare Nacht. Es ist so wunderbar, wie die warme, frische Nachtluft meine Nase umspielt. Wie ich diesen Ort liebe, den Geruch, die Geräusche, einfach alles. Jeden Frühling den ich hierherkomme, könnte ich weinen! Jedes Mal brennen die Freudentränen in meinen Augen, wenn ich die flüsternde Pracht erblicke. Die erwachenden Bäume, deren saftiges Grün langsam von den Ästen wächst. Die Vögel, die die Stille des Winters ausfüllen. Die goldenen Weizenfelder, auf denen sich einst die Krähen tummelten. Nun ist es Sommer und die herrlichen Sterne reflektieren sich auf der reißenden Oberfläche des Flusses an dem ich stehe. Ich sehe all diese Schönheit, Vincent, all diese Anmut mit Augen, die die Finsternis in deiner Seele kennen. Ja… Oh Vincent Ich kenne dein Leid! Auch ich sah einst diese wundervollen Dinge mit weinendem Herzen: Blumenfelder, Wälder die nur aus Leben zu bestehen schienen, weiße Schneelandschaften, Brücken und einladende Häuser, frisches Gras, während der schwarze Himmel sich langsam Pink und dann blau färbte. Doch wie bei dir, färbte meine Seele die grünen Hügel schwarz und den glänzenden Himmel grau. Doch jetzt verstehe ich, was du versucht hast mir zu sagen. Jetzt verstehe ich, wie du für deinen Verstand gelitten hast! Du wolltest einfach nur frei sein! Doch sie haben nicht zugehört… Sie waren unfähig dazu! Aber vielleicht werden sie jetzt zuhören. Ich bewege mich auf eine Brücke zu. Ein schmaler Weg über einen reißenden Fluss, eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Ufern die jedem der herkommt Ruhe und Zuflucht gewährt. Eine einsame Gestalt ist über das Geländer gelehnt. Ich muss lächeln. Der Blumenstrauß in meiner Hand hat mittlerweile einen anderen Geruch, doch ich bin sicher, sie wird ihn mögen. Leichte Schuldgefühle kommen in mir auf. Ich habe sie warten lassen. Aber ich bin sicher, sie wird es mir nicht allzu übel nehmen. Als ich sie erreiche berühre ich ihre Schulter, ganz sanft und vorsichtig, als würde ich hauchdünnes Porzellan halten. Dann umschlinge ich sie mit meinem anderen Arm und halte ihr den Blumenstrauß vor die Augen. Sie steht mit dem Rücken zu mir und so kann ich fühlen und nicht sehen, dass sie lächelt. Sie atmet den Geruch der Blumen ein… und dreht sich blitzartig um. Ihr warmes Lächeln wird von einem kalten Schock verzerrt. Ihre Augen weiten sich, ihre Lippen entblößen die Zähne, sie schnappt nach Luft und ihre Nase scheint im Gesicht einzusinken. Vielleicht war es der Geruch des Straußes, vielleicht auch mein leises und trotzdem hörbares Kichern, doch sie dürfte erkannt haben, dass ihr Geliebter bereits im Fluss verrottet. Ja Vincent, ich werde zu Ende bringen, was du begonnen hast! Sie konnten dich nie lieben, obwohl du sie geliebt hast! Sie konnten dich nicht lieben, obwohl du so viel für sie getan hast! Und auch wenn ich mich mit meinen plumpen Händen und knubbeligen Fingern nie so verwirklichen können werde wie du es einst getan hast, werde ich dein Erbe erfüllen, denn habe ich meine eigene Leinwand gefunden. Ich überwältige die Frau und zerre sie zu Boden. Meine Handfläche ist auf ihren Mund gepresst. Sie schlägt wild mit den Armen um sich und versucht mich zu beißen, doch meine Hand drückt ihren Kiefer zusammen. Meine Klinge fährt in ihre Arme und ich spüre wie die gequetschte Luft zweier gequälter Schmerzensschreie zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch entweicht. Meine Knie drücken den verbleibenden Atem aus ihrem Brustkorb. Langsam löse ich meine Hand von ihren Lippen. Sie zuckt und versucht ihre Verzweiflung in einen panischen Hilferuf zu verwandeln, doch ihre Lunge hat die Energie dafür bereits verbraucht. Als sie einatmen und losschreien will schlage ich sie. Was bleibt ist nur ein Flüstern: „Was hast du mit meinem Freund gemacht?“ Wieder muss ich lächeln. Diese Frage wurde mir bereits oft gestellt. Jedes Mal an derselben Stelle der Prozedur, in der ich unsere Botschaft verkünden will, Vincent. Und jedes Mal reicht mein bloßes Schweigen als Antwort und ich sehe wie Schmerz und Entsetzen die verängstigten Augen durchzuckt. Ja… oh ja, ich sehe wie sämtliche Hoffnung entweicht. In dieser sternenklaren Nacht werde ich ihnen jede Hoffnung nehmen. Werde das Leben der Liebenden beenden! So wie du es einst bei dir selbst getan hast. Doch ich sage dir Vincent, die Welt hatte etwas so Schönes wie dich nicht verdient! Mit meinen Schienbeinen fixiere ich ihre Arme und versenke das kalte Metall mehrmals in ihrer Brust. Sie heult auf vor Schmerz. Ich spüre wie mein Herz schneller schlägt und mein Körper in Wallung gerät. Dieses wunderschöne Rot. Nur ein Genie wie du könnte diese Farbe in all ihren Aspekten erfassen, doch ich werde mein Bestes geben! Langsam vergrabe ich die Messerspitze in ihrem Fleisch und ziehe aufklaffende Linien bis zu ihrer Kehle. Leise flüstere ich ihr zu, dass ich sie töten werde. Nun überträgt sich ihre nackte Panik fast auf die Luft in der Umgebung. Vielleicht dachte sie bis jetzt, dass sie heute Nacht nach Hause gehen würde, obwohl sich ihr eigenes Blut mit ihrer Kleidung und ihren Tränen vermischt. Panisch brüllt und zappelt sie unter meinen Beinen, doch ihr Schicksal ist bereits besiegelt. Ich setzte die Messerklinge an ihrem linken Ohr an und genieße ihre herrlichen Schreie, als ich den Widerstand der Knorpel mit aller Gewalt durchschneide und das Blut in Fontänen auf diese grenzüberschreitende Brücke spritzt. Es ist perfekt! Wenn du es nur sehen könntest, Vincent! Ihre Augen drehen sich nach innen und ihr gemartertes Kreischen verstummt. Vielleicht ist sie tot, vielleicht auch bewusstlos, es macht keinen Unterschied, denn wir haben, was wir wollten. So hebe ich sie auf und übergebe sie dem reißenden Fluten unter mir. Sie war nicht würdig, wie du zu sterben. Mit den behandschuhten Fingerspitzen berühre ich die Maske meines Morph-Suits. Es werden keine DNA-Spuren an ihrem Blut zurückbleiben. Nachdenklich betrachte ich das Ohr in meiner Hand. Ich werde es zu den Anderen legen. Heute Nacht war es zwar erfreulich befriedigend, doch es war nur eines unter tausenden Malen die noch folgen müssen. Um deinetwillen, Vincent. So oft schon habe ich versucht, ihnen unsere Botschaft zu erklären! So oft habe ich sie auf die verschiedensten Weisen vermitteln wollen. Aber sie hören nicht zu. Sie hören immer noch nicht zu. Ich seufze, während das Blut am abgetrennten Hörorgan in meiner Hand hinunterläuft. Vielleicht werden sie nie zuhören. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas